Generally, a refrigerator is a home appliance maintained at a low temperature in order to keep food fresh for a long time.
The refrigerator has a refrigerating compartment that is maintained at a temperature 1-4° C. in order to keep food such as vegetables and fruits fresh and a freezing compartment that is maintained at a temperature of −18° C. or less in order to keep food such as meats and fishes frozen.
The refrigerators may be classified into a top mount type where the freezing compartment is located above the refrigerating compartment, a bottom freezer type where the freezing compartment is located below the refrigerating compartment, and a side-by-side type where the refrigerating and freezing compartments are located left and right.
The refrigerator is maintained at the refrigerating and freezing temperatures as air and a refrigerant are heat-exchanged with each other in the respective refrigerating and freezing compartments.
A plurality of shelves for supporting or laying food thereon are arranged along a vertical direction in the refrigerating and freezing compartments and/or receiving boxes are disposed in the refrigerating and freezing compartments to be capable of sliding in and out.